X23
by Crutey
Summary: X23's origin and life story
1. Creation

This is going to be X-23 origins from the comics to begin with but later I plan to expand it into her story after the evolution series ends.

**X-23**

**Creation**

'Hmmm' growled Logan as he fingered through the mail at the institute as he walked up to the student corridor to hand it out to whom it belonged to. He rapped gently on one of the doors which slowly opened to reveal a wet X-23 she had been living in the institute for a couple of months now, she was never seen because her curtains were always drawn and she sneaked in and out of the mansion via the underground complex to avoid the prying eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D whom the X-men knew were watching the building constantly.

She smiled tentatively at Wolverine, she was still a little uneasy around people and was still getting used to her newfound humanity, she was no longer an animal as she was always treated she was a human now.

'You've got mail' said Wolverine a little bemused as he handed the girl who must have just got out of the shower and for once wore a towel, she usually forgot which led to several embarrassing moments. Wolverine handed her the letter which was in a little envelope, Wolverine, X-23 and Beast would the only ones who could tell the letter was scented with a delicate perfume. X-23 examined the letter carefully as she read the front allowed.

Anya (X-23)

Xavier Institute

Bayville

New-York

'Who is it from?' asked Logan who was a little concerned about this letter out of the blue.

'I have no idea' said X-23 as she began to open the letter and read aloud to Wolverine who she had adopted as her father although they were more like brother and sister (well technically the same person.)

'Hello, I hope this letter finds you well and first of all I must apologize to you before I tell you this story…I'm sorry, please forgive me.' Read X-23.

………….

30 years ago…

Gun shots ring throughout the compound amongst the wailing sirens that come from a red alert in the military complex, Dr. Dale Rice packs files and disks frantically into his brief case as he looks at his watch and up at a video screen which shows a naked man walking down a smoke filled corridor as he steps over the dead bodies of some of the guards he has killed. A familiar hand with three gleaming Adamantium claws slashes through the face of a soldier who steps through a doorway to his right.

Doctor Rice closes his brief case before he glances up at a gigantic steel machine, he opens the case again and rushes to the machine, he swipes his security card and enters a code as the door slowly opens allowing cold air to rush into the room he reaches inside and grabs some large vials marked with Weapon X. He adds two vials containing biological samples to his briefcase before locking it. 'Dear God I know I haven't lead the best life but please don't let me die, I've always had the best intentions and I have a wife and a new son please don't let me die' Prays Dr. Rice as he exits his lab. He runs down a hallway panicked as he checks behind him and alarms sound all around him. He slams a metal door behind him and the cold claws come bursting through the door with a slicing noise followed by a grinding as the metal ripped apart and sunk into his body ripping through his shoulder.

Rice rushes down the corridor holding his injured shoulder as blood gushes from his wounds covering the floor, he continues moving as two soldiers step in to delay the attacking Weapon X, they don't last long even though they fill Weapon X full of bullets he keeps coming and quickly disposes of them. Dr. Rice bursts through the door at the top of the stairs out into the snowy grounds outside of the Weapon X facility.

He takes a brief moment to pause as he gasps for air and looks behind him relieved. The trio of adamantium claws burst through his chest, slicing his dog tags as they emerge. He looks down at his chest and realises that this is no more then he deserved and promptly collapses to the ground with a soft thud into the snow.

Weapon X growls at the body before yelling out in some confused pain into the night, he glares down once more at the lifeless body before disappearing into the snowy distance.

……  
'I'm sorry Anya, I wonder if that's where things had ended then would I be more or less of a monster. Ha like I need to tell you about monsters your entire life has been controlled abd defined by monsters' read X-23 out loud as Wolverine stood shocked in front of her.

'It can't be true can it?' asked X-23 trying to make sense of who had sent it, why they were calling her Anya and why they had sent it to her.

'I remember it, that's what happened' said Wolverine as he held his head and shook off the memories that flooded into his mind. 'Is that all it says?' asked Wolverine.

'No there is a lot more that was just the beginning' said X-23 as she continued to read.

……

A blizzard raged as a black military helicopter arrives almost silently at the scene of Weapon X's escape. Dr. Martin Sutter emerges as he flicks his cigarette into the snow as it's ember slowly faded, he removes his glasses to show the scar down his face and begins to walk to the facility entrance he was flanked by two soldiers.

He comes across a dead body lying in a pool of blood, the soldiers role the body over to reveal the brutal wounds in his chest and his name tag's. 'Remove Dr. Rice's case and tags' ordered Sutter.

(Years Later)  
Dr. Zander Rice who looks the spitting image of his dead father is working frantically to save a patient. Around his neck, he wears his father's dog tags, the slice from Weapon X's adamantium claw still apparent. The patient enters asystole and Zander screams for assistance as he uses electrical paddles to try to revive him. The patient has flat lines and Zander continues to shock him determined not to lose the patient. 'It's been forty minutes Dr. Rice its time to let him go' came a voice over the intercom into the room.

'Damn' growls Zander as he walks away from the body revealing it to be a gigantic green man with pointed ears obviously a mutant.

The door swings open as Zander enters Dr. Martin Sutter's office. 'I need more specimens that last one gave out after a week, this time try and get some who can survive the bonding process' lectured Zander.

'Thank you for the rude interruption Dr. Rice have you met Dr. Sarah Kinney, she is one of the leading authorities on mutations in genetics' said Sutter as he motioned to the beautiful woman who sat across from him, Rice gave her an offhand gesture as he contorted his face into a forced smile before he stared back at Sutter. 'Dr Kinney has had great success in mapping the mutant genome.'

'Okay I don't know what your getting at but we need more samples' ordered Zander.

'Let me spell this out for you Rice…I've hired Dr. Kinney to take the lead in their current project.' Said Sutter with his usual coldness.

'What?' asked Zander who was shocked and clearly upset 'Could I talk to you in private please Martin'. Kinney takes the hint and exits the room for a few seconds.

Dr. Sutter explains 'Dr. Kinney can provide you with a new specimen, perhaps even the original specimen. She plans to build a viable clone embryo from the genetic sample from the original Weapon X.'

'I want you to bring her up to speed on the project and provide her with all the information, help and resources she needs to work' orders Sutter.

Zander sulks for a few seconds before storming out of the door passing Kinney on his way 'Welcome to the team' he growls as she follows him down the corridor with a sly smile.

'We have unlimited funding and resources and no political or legal restraints on our work. Unfortunately we have to remain secluded from the outside world to avoid any information leaks about any of the work that we do.' Informed Sutter as he gave Kinney a guided tour of the labs.

'How have you managed to get around all the government and UN regulations about this kind of stuff?' asked Kinney, she didn't really care she just knew that this work was important and that was the sort of question Sutter was expecting.

'Don't worry about that Dr Kinney, I just want you to make sure you're morally comfortable with the work you will be doing' lectured Sutter.

'Dr Sutter I can assure you I am only interested in the science but you should maybe think about having a word with Dr Rice he doesn't seem to happy with my arrival' said Kinney who wants everything to be running smoothly.

'You have to forgive Zander, this entire project was built on biological samples which Zander's father dies to protect, I have brought him up since then and taught him the science his father loved it just is going to take him a little time to get use to sharing control' answered Sutter as he lost his calm exterior for a couple of seconds.

'I don't care about the little family dramas you may suffer, I'm here for the science. I just want to make a final point I wasn't asking you to handle him for my sake, I can handle myself and I've dealt with much worse then him in my life' said Kinney with a shudder as she remembered her father's shadow looming over her bed from the doorway, the smell of drink wafting from his breath as he slowly moved towards her.

Meanwhile Rice finishes reading Kinney's top secret file including the case of sexual abuse brought upon her father when she was a child before she dropped the charges 'Daddy's girl' he growls coldly as he drops the file back into the filing cabinet.

…

'It seems like it is improbable that we will have a viable sample in the next twenty years' continued Kinney as she gave a presentation to the heads of the board. 'The Y chromosome is damaged much further then anything I have ever seen. It is made even worse by the Weapon X mutation which is like nothing we've seen.'

'This isn't good enough Doctor, we put our faith in you for the past four years and now you tell us that you can't do it, what of X-3?' asked one of the board with a tone in his voice that told Sarah he was not a general to be messed with.

'X-4 unfortunately could not go to term. The damage on its Y chromosome was still to great' informed Kinney as she showed a slide on the projector of the mutated foetus. 'You have to understand the problem, in twenty years main stream science will have problems cloning cats this is infinitely more difficult. Every code we repair there seems to be a million that are un reparable so we are forced to guess and fill in the gaps at this rate it could take a long time to create an exact clone.'

'Doctor Kinney this isn't good enough you have one week to show some progress or the control of the project will go back to Dr Rice' informed Sutter as he straightened up his files and stood up from his seat, Rice sat behind him smiling smugly.

Sarah sighed to herself as she decided to give the idea that had been playing in her mind an airing in the real world 'The Y-chromosome is damaged to greatly but what if we copied the X chromosome twice and create a female specimen, she wouldn't be exactly what you want but for all intents and purposes she would be a clone.'

'We want a weapon not a Barbie doll' shouted Rice as he stood up angrily.

'Please doctor Rice' said Sutter as he motioned for him to sit 'I agree with Dr Rice, you knew what you signed up for and we will here no more of this nonsense.'

…

X-23 continues to read out loud to the now growing crowd of mutants 'I continued the work on creating a female clone secretly, working on the main project by day and my own by night. I never thought of you as a person I never gave you a second thought I just thought I was making a weapon, I never allowed myself to think I was creating something real…a life…a child…I was wrong to think this way.'

…

'You directly disobeyed my orders and proceeded with this venture…your time with this project is over' informed Sutter as he sat in his office with Rice and Kinney as she told them of her success.

'I have created a viable X-gene positive specimen, this solves your problems. The way I see it is you either take this or you spend the next twenty years trying to create a male one when you have the chance to move on now with X-23' informed Sarah as she threw the file containing the information on the desk. Sutter paused thinking for a second before he spoke.

'Proceed' was his only word.

'But sir' cried Rice before he was silenced.

'Rice find a surrogate mother to carry the child to term' was Sutter's order, Rice nodded and scowled as he left the room.

That night the door of Sarah's room slid over as a shadow cast over her face, Sarah sat bolt upright as if waking from some terrible nightmare only to come face to face with Rice. 'What do you want?' she demanded to know.

'A surrogate mother for your freak' smiled Rice smugly.

'That still doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?' she asked getting angry at what se thought he was suggesting. 'I didn't agree to play Mommy in this little experiment.'

'If you don't your experiment is dead in the water it wont continue, the department is hanging on a thread as we speak. The powers that be just need one good reason to pull the plug so it's either you or years of your life down the toilet' laughed Zander evilly.

…

'I then became part of the experiment, being poked, prodded and observed daily. I was hooked to machines and being constantly monitored as the pregnancy progresses. My life was dictated by physicians, psychologists and military strategists.' Zander and Sutter watch as a clearly pregnant Sarah reads "The Art of War".

'they weren't always watching though' explains Sarah in her letter 'When they weren't always looking though, I read Pinocchio aloud to you when you were in my womb. If you cant remember Pinocchio longs to be a real person and not just a marionette whose strings are pulled by others. The Blue Fairy tells him he will be real when he deserves to be and he asks what he must do.'

…

Zander snaps on a pair of surgical gloves as Sarah lies in stirrups during the delivery. 'That's it Mommy just a little further and we'll have it'.

The baby finally emerges and begins to cry as the medical staff and Zander quickly take her from the room.

'Please bring back my baby' begs Sarah as she is left alone in the room, she brings her knees up to her chest and cries in despair.

…

'As I grew up and was put through hell I always believed it was my fault I had done something. I thought everyone got what they deserved maybe I was right' read X-23 aloud.

X-23 pauses and looks at the group surrounding her 'What else does it say?' asks Bobby.

'That's it' says X-23 'excuse me I want to be alone…even from you Logan' said X-23 as she closed her bedroom door leaving the other mutants staring at the pine door.

She sinks slowly to the floor holding her knees as she looks at the last line of the letter wondering why she kept it a secret from the others 'Initially I asked you to forgive me for what I did. Through writing this letter I have relived the events that transpired and so I ask you not to forgive me, don't forgive me or anyone else involved in the project neve forgive them. Ever'.

The End


	2. Loss of Innocence

Anything in Italics is what Kinney has written in her letter and I would love to thank everyone for the reviews that you gave me. Yay reviews anyway here it is. This is just another reminder that nothing belongs to me and the first six chapters will pretty much be taken from the comics with a few changes. I'm not sure if I will continue it after that or set it as a complete story, if I do continue I have my first plot twist set up and I've been doing a little foreshadowing in these chapters. Can you guess what it is answers on a postcard to…or just post it in your reviews. lol

**Loss of Innocence**

X-23 sleeps in the dark in the foetal position she is only around seven but already in her life she has seen more unhappiness then many will see in their entire lives. The light clicks on and it can be seen in her room is a bed with a simple cover, a table and a metal chair that is it. There are no pictures, no toys her room is more like a prison cell then somewhere a seven year old lives.

'Wake up 23' comes an order from Dr. Rice as he enters the room with her martial arts sensei Master Tanaka, he is in his fifties and has white hair but is still in better shape then most people ever will be.

…

The present day X-23 sits in Xavier's study with a new letter which had just received in the post, Xavier looked concerned that these letters had started to arrive and Wolverine was unsure if se should read them because of the damage they could cause her but X-23 wanted to know her history she just had to know.

'_The process of dehumanisation was like nothing I had ever seen before, no fun, no excitement nothing that would make you think, hope or dream. They needed this they needed you not to be human you had to be a weapon'_.

'I was awake as soon as I heard the lights in the corridor clicked on before my own' said X-23 as she rose from her bed and replaced the covers with perfect military precision.

'Child it is good to see you again, shall we begin?' asks Tanaka as he slowly sits down and crosses his legs and begins to meditate, X-23 quickly follows and begins to meditate along side her master. The meditation time passes quickly and son the two find themselves sparring.

X-23 gets her knee into her master's gut before he pushes it away with a sharp jab, X-23 quickly gains balance and throws her heel towards his head. Tanaka ducks and counters with a straight jab into her face which makes her stumble backwards a little. She comes back with a flying kick which her sensei blocks, sending her slamming into a wall.

Tanaka smiles at her like a proud parent smiles at a child doing their best, he bows and begins to speak in Japanese to her showing there is more then martial arts he is there to teach her, he is also a master of several languages.

'_For all of those in the programme who treated you as a weapon there were a a few other then myself who treat you as a human, as a child. I thank god for them whether it was the personnel who brought your food who slipped some candy on your tray when they could or whether it was Tanaka who was the closest thing to a father figure you had_.'

'Are you sure it was a good idea to bring an outsider in to teach her martial arts, surely a marine or one of our best operatives could have done it without the risk of a security leak' reasoned Rice as he stood with Sutter and Kinney looking through the glass screen looking out over the training area.

'Yes I am sure, there are maybe four people in this world that could match Weapon X in combat Tanaka trained all four as well as helping with a lot of Weapon X's training' said Sutter as he stroked his chin and looked onwards as the scene from below was reflected in his steel rimmed spectacles. 'How is she doing?' asked Sutter as he looked towards the beautiful Kinney and Rice who as ever had his face twisted into a sneer.

'Anya is showing peak fitness and well above average intelligence if this were in normal life she could get into Harvard on a sports scholarship then take quantum physics' said Kinney with pride about her daughter.

'Dr. Kinney this is the last time I will tell you it's name is X-23' sneered Rice before he turned to Sutter 'Her mutation has yet to show but we are keeping the conditions constant to ensure the onset of puberty as soon as possible.'

'Excellent could you give a projection of how long it will be till the next stage of the project can continue?' asked Sutter in a way that seemed more like an order.

'I suggest we begin now, lacing her bones with Adamantium now would save time and would probably cause her mutation to emerge, I have the blades ready and sharpened' said Rice as he smiled evily at the little girl who once again meditated below them.

'You can not be serious, there is no justification for your theory and it could kill her not to mention it would be horrific to do that to someone without a healing factor' cried Sarah Kinney as she seethed with rage at her associate and held herself back from wringing his scrawny neck.

'Your thoughts mean nothing, your judgement is clouded because your to close to your child' shouted back Zander as he altered his tone to emphasise the last word reminding Kinney that X-23 is around only because of her and that means what ever happens to X-23 can be traced back to her.

'You know the only reason I'm still here is because your team of psychologists recommended that I stay in contact with her on a regular basis for her development to reach its best' screamed Sarah as she forgot her earlier restraint and flung herself at Rice who easily fended her off with a well placed elbow to the face.

'Guards please escort Dr. Kinney to the infirmary' ordered Sutter as guards came and picked up the doctor whose nose was broken, Kinney was helped to her feet before she brushed off the guards hands and walked from the room under her own power although the guards followed closely behind.

'I wish you wouldn't get under her skin like that' sighed Sutter to his adopted son as they continued to watch the training.

'I don't even know why we keep her around, we have our subject and I can do the rest of the work with recreating a perfect clone' said Rice as he tried to get his 'arch enemy' thrown off the project so he could be running it again.

'I keep her around because she is just another way we have of controlling the specimen' informs Sutter as he smiles. 'Weapon training begins in ten minutes' said Sutter over the loud speakers to anyone who needed to know. 'If Dr. Kinney becomes a problem she can be dealt with' said Sutter as he flashes an evil smile towards Rice letting him know exactly what he means by drawing his finger across his own throat. 'How goes your research into a trigger scent?'.

'Excellently' says Rice simply as he watches the meditation finishing.

…

'_Your martial arts training happened everyday to a set schedule as did your other lessons including weaponry and other more normal subjects such as maths and science. Tanaka was not like the others whenever you trained you could see the affection between the two of you he looked on you as the daughter he lost and you looked on him as the father you never had, he always encouraged you with praise and the parental touch you so needed and unfortunately I was unsure how to give'_.

…

'Hello, Dr. Sarah Kinney' began Sarah as she answered the phone.

'Hi its Debbie' said Sarah's sister which caused Dr. Kinney to stop writing and listen.

'What do you want?' asked Sarah with an obvious angry tone in her voice.

'Look Sarah I'm sorry I should have believed you when you said dad was abusing you' cried Debbie down the phone as she sobbed at the loss of her sister's trust and love.

'Yes you should have' growled Sarah as tears began to well up in her eyes.

'I am so sorry' said Debbie who was now in floods of tears 'this isn't about us though, I have a daughter, Meggan. She wants to send a picture she has drawn to her aunt Sarah even though you two have never met.'

'And whose fault is that?' asked Sarah harshly.

'Look I get the point and I've said I'm sorry I invited you to thanksgiving and Christmas last year and you wouldn't come so please just let me send it to you' said Debbie as she crossed her fingers on the other end of the line.

'Okay, I'll be in touch but it would be best if you don't phone me here again' said Sarah 'yeah bye, yes I love you too' said Sarah as she hung up and rubbed her hands across watering eyes.

In the cold, stark whiteness of X-23's room, Sarah is reading "The Art of War" to X-23. As she reads, X-23 rests her head in Sarah's lap. Sarah notices Zander watching and motions for X-23 to sit up. Zander turns his attention to a computer read out and Sarah quickly reaches into the pocket of her lab coat and pulls something out before putting it within the pages of the book.

'Pinocchio leapt for joy for he was a real boy' said Kinney as she finally finished the last page of the book it had been so hard for her to read her daughter 'You see even though Pinocchio was artificially made he was a person and you should always remember it isn't how a life starts that creates a person it is who they are' said Kinney as she turns the last page of Pinocchio where she has scrawled 'I love you'. X-23 reads the message and looks up at her mother and mouths 'I love you too'.

…

X-23 sweats and drops to her knees before quickly bringing her hands up and catching the blade of a sword between her palms, it is Tanaka's Katana which he attempted to hit her with during weapons training.

He places his hand on her shoulder and begins to speak 'Well done my child I am very proud of you.'

Two guards and Dr.Rice burst into the room 'X-23 go with these men back to your room NOW!' ordered Rice as X-23 begins to leave she pauses for a moment to turn and bow before smiling at her sensei and leaving the room.

'This will be the last time Tanaka you will not treat her like a child an you will not touch her unless it is to strike her in sparing' ordered Rice.

'You will not speak to me like that ever again but I will respect your decision' said Tanaka simply as he bowed to Rice.

'And you think that giving her little life affirming quotes and praise in Japanese will go undetected, I speak the language perfectly' said Rice as he showed a lot of disrespect by turning his back and walking away from the bowing Tanaka.

…

'Where are we going?' asked X-23 as she looks up at Doctor Rice in the back of the van.

'You're being taken to a high security medical facility to be blasted with high doses of radiation to make your mutant power emerge so we can move forward with your training' said Rice in a sneering tone as he mocked the child. Zander sat down after looking out the window and stares down at the sliced dog tags hanging around his neck. He thought of his father playing with him in his early life and the love their family shared before images of Weapon X driving his claws through his fathers back, he had seen the images of security videos he had acquired once he had the proper security clearance of course in his memory Weapon X was a larger more animal like man. 'You're both animals' growled Rice as he spat on the small girl which caused her to flinch.

'What the hell is going on here?' screamed Sarah as she forced her way passed the guards into the main room where X-23 lay on a table half naked and still soaked from her little dip in the tank. Zander waved his hand telling the guards to leave.

'Oh relax, your daughter is fine Kinney she had a little problem but she is fine now' said Rice as he lied through his teeth.

X-23 thrashed around in the tank filled with water and the unmistakeable red wisps of red that was coming from her cuts which were along the length of her body where they had started the procedure with an opening round of surgery. The radiation was blasted at her little body, she screamed at the top of her lungs before her heart beat slowly dropped to a loud continuous beep on the monitors. There was a tense few seconds before the adamantium and an electrical charge was passed into the tank through the water. The heart beat began again and the cuts on X-23's body where the base coating of Adamantium had been put on her bones and her blades had been inserted.

X-23 fully healed but heavily sedated lies on the table as Kinney stands next to her and lays her hand across her chest, X-23's eyes open suddenly as the claws shoot from her hands and feet as she screams in pain, the tears flow down her cheeks as Kinney tries to comfort her daughter before she realises she cant and has only one choice. Kinney covers her ears and crouches on the floor below the table now tears rolling down her cheeks.

…

'_It was this point when your claws burst through the skin, this very point that I realised tat nothing could stand in the way of Rice and Sutter's plan of turning you into a killing machine.'_

…

'You cant do this, if you must go through at least let someone else do it you're to involved' yelled Sarah as she stood before a scrubbed up Rice.

'You are the one who is too emotionally involved, now either help me or get out this is a surgery theatre not a Broadway show' laughed Rice cruelly as he placed his mask on.

…

'Please sir this is inhumane' begged one of the surgery assistants.

'Shut up, I said no anaesthetic now pass me those forceps' ordered Zander. 'This is for my father Weapon X' growled Zander at the strapped down X-23 as he pulls on the claws removing them one by one causing her to scream and cry like no other child has ever. The assistants to the surgery could do nothing but stand by and try to fight the tears much as Dr. Kinney was doing in the corridor as the guards held her back. 'Sharpen these then give them another coating with Adamantium' ordered Zander as he drops the claws onto a tray 'I'll be getting a coffee page me when they're ready to be put back in' said Zander as he tossed his gloves at the bin and left the room where Kinney was still being held back by guards.

'You inhumane Bast…' screamed Sarah as she was being held back before Zander cut in.

'Yeah yeah yeah I'll remember that when I'm collecting my Nobel prize' laughed Zander as he walked past her giving her the finger.

The next day, X-23 has fully recovered and is "playing" with her new claws, popping them in and out.

'_I couldn't believe the physical recovery you had made, it seemed that your healing factor surpassed even that of the original Weapon X.'_

Sarah looks at her daughter before casting her eyes down at the brightly coloured drawing of two women a little girl and a dog on a sunny day whiuhc was drawn by her niece Meggan it was her, her mother and her aunt Sarah walking her dog patches.

'_Looking at that picture reminded me of what I had done to you and what you could have been if not for me'_

'Congratulations you have saved this project' congratulated Sutter 'How goes the trigger scent?'

'It is complete and I'm planning a test for tomorrow' said Sutter as he pours the contents of a vial onto the blade of Tanaka's katana.

The next day Tanaka speaks to X-23 'you have done well, today is my last day with you because I have taught you all I know. I'm sorry for what I helped them do to you now all I can say is good luck' said Tanaka as a tear appeared in the corner of his ancient face, he bowed at the girl who was dressed like a ninja from head to toe in black. She returns his bow as he draws his sword, her eyes narrow and she lets out a low animalistic growl as her claws erupt from her hands as she lunges for her surprised master.

X-23 kneels over the corpse of her friend blood splashed across her face and clothes, her claws are died a light red from the blood on them. Tanaka lies dead on the floor large gouge marks in his chest through which his organs and bones could be seen.

'Please sensei get up, please don't go please. I'm sorry' says X-23 as she shakes her masters body before grabbing his near by sword and driving it through her own chest.

Sarah who had not been in the room watching enters the room to see her daughter, she is carrying 'the art of war' but hidden inside is a new book 'Grimm's fairytales'.

'God no please no' cries Sarah as she pulls the sword from her daughters chest and crouches down holding her body. 'What did you do to her!' screamed Sarah as she cried tears running down her cheeks. X-23's wounds healed and she groggily sat up and hugged her mother.

Dr. Sutter who sits in the observation booth and simply smiles to Zander 'I'd say this test was a complete success'.


	3. betrayed

Here's more X-23 action yay.

**Betrayed**

X-23 lies asleep on her bed in the Xavier mansion, she has been sleeping easier then she ever had before but still she hadn't let her guard drop in so long she wasn't going to start now. She thought hard as she looked over the letters that had been sent to her recently. She lay there ignoring those who were trying to help her like Logan, the professor, Bobby and Kurt who always tried to cheer her up but she had to block them out the couldn't let them in it would only mean they got hurt.

(Ten years since X-23's birth)  
'Rachel pick one of these folders please dear' said Sutter as he handed his secretary and wife a handful of folders. She opened the first one and looked at the photo before Sutter took it from her 'no no pick at random' said Sutter as he smiled at her showing the little bit of warmth he had left inside of him.

'What is this?' asked Rachel as she picked a folder at random and passed it to her husband.

'X-23's first mission, we scanned the computer for two criteria, high profile and those deemed too untouchable for any other assassin' informed Sutter as he opened a file 'perfect.'

(L.A. two days later)

X-23 exited the car she was riding in and hobbled towards the convention centre, she was wearing thick glasses, braided pigtails a pink dress with flowers printed on it, leg braces (hence the hobbling) and a pair of crutches, it was the perfect disguise for possibly the worlds greatest assassin.

'Your selected target is Greg Johnson, he is a candidate for US president' began Sutter over her ear piece 'you have fifteen minutes.'

X-23 looked at the large crowd that were practically worshiping the man, he was practically guaranteed to win the race but not now X-23 was involved. Tickertape and balloons fell from the ceiling surrounding his family as they walked to a secluded room to relax for a few minutes before they did the meet and greet and he gave a speech.

X-23 approaches the door where they had just entered only to be stopped by the hand of a security officer, he didn't realise how close he came to losing that hand but he wouldn't would he, he only saw a little girl. The little girl saw a large black man who was filled with his own self importance but what she could smell revealed more he stunk of the man who stood next to him, they were lovers and he had just eaten chicken.

'C-could I meet Mr Johnson' began X-23 in her sweetest ten year old voice 'I look up to him very much and I would like to give him these' said X-23 as she pulled out a tiny bunch of raggedy posies which looked like they had been pulled straight from the ground.

'I don't think so kid, Mr Johnson is a very busy man and has only two hours here before his next convention' said the guard.

X-23 began to breathe in deeply and rapidly and her eyes began to water, she had been trained to do this over the years as part of her 'intensive' training. She burst into a shrill bawl as tears flowed down her cheeks and her nose began to run causing everyone in the room to turn and look at the girl.

'Mr Stevenson' began the guard into his hidden microphone to Johnson's campaign manager, he was a little man with a bad grey toupee which always made Johnson's children laugh but quietly of course they had been raised to be polite, seen and not heard. 'There's a cute little cripple kid here with some flowers she wants to see Mr Johnson' said the guard quietly so no one could hear him.

Stevenson looked at the Johnsons in their little room who had just heard the message and shrugged.

'Sounds like a good photo opportunity' said Mrs Johnson as she fussed over her children's appearance as their father gave Stevenson the nod.

'Send her in' said Stevenson, seconds later X-23 hobbled through the door welcomed by eight mile wide false smiles from the perfect family, campaign manager and the few photographers in the room, the door was closed behind her and the girl smiled.

Johnson was a tall man whose face conveyed warmness like no other politician, he was like a politically powerful Mr Rogers. Mrs Johnson was younger then him and looked like one of the Stepford wives, her hair was huge and her face covered in make up, her small white handbag too small to fit anything useful in it still hung from her elbow while her white gloved hands clasped together in front of her. They of course were ready for the poor little handicapped girl and the boys had been told not to draw attention to her affliction and not to call her the cripple word.

'Come stand with us…' began the man 'sorry what's your name?' asked Mr Johnson.

'I'm Sarah' said X-23 thinking of her mother's name and smiling, the girl walked over to them and handed the man her flowers as the camera flashed before he pulled her closer for a group shot with his family.

The camera flashes as the photographer pointed it, 'One more' said the photographer as the camera clicked 'oh no out of film' he grumbled as he rewound it and ejected it before slamming in a new one. 'Sorry about that smile for the birdy' smiled the photographer as the camera flashed.

As quickly as possible to capitalize on the blinding flash X-23 pops the claw on her right foot with a 'Snikt' noise, she swings her full body weight behind her right foot as it comes sweeping up rapidly and slices into the mans chest. She slips her foot slips effortlessly out of the mans her claw now covered in blood gleaming. She pops the claw in her other foot out before swinging her right leg backwards and using the momentum to bring her left leg up and into the chest of Mrs Johnson. The claws in her hands pop with a 'Snikt' as she slices them down the back of the two young boys shredding their blazers in the process and dropping them to the floor. She lunges at the camera man who still held his camera in place as it rapidly took pictures, she wasn't sure if she moved too fast for him to understand what had happened or if her was paralysed by fear. X-23 never found out the answer to her question as she drove her foot blade through the camera and into the mans head before she back flipped a couple of times till she was behind Mr Stevenson and snapped his neck with a loud crack which seemed to echo in the now silent room.

She casts one more look at the room before slicing through the window lock and dropping to the street where the car was waiting for her.

(Weapon X complex)

'Why was that necessary, he posed no threat and he backed this project. You could have kept her anonymity till a time when she was really needed' said Sarah as she stood in front of Sutter quite angrily at the debriefing.

'Please Sarah surely your not that naive you cant sell anything without the proper advertising' smiled Rice as he answered her question before Sutter could, Sutter just smiled and nodded at Rice's observations.

…

Following this display, the department is able to sell X-23's services for fifty-five million a hit. Sutter sits in front of a monitor reviewing potential clients and targets that include such criminal luminaries as Wilson Fisk, Hydra, Doctor Doom and Magneto.

Sarah Kinney waits outside the office where she knows Rice and Sutter plan the rest of her daughter's life. 'So tell me how old is Henry now?' asks Kinney to Rachel (Dr Sutter's Wife and secretary.)

'He's seven now and so like his father I'm sure I have a picture here somewhere' said Rachel as she routed around in her purse for a recent picture.

'That's okay I think It'll be a long time till I finally get to see Dr. Sutter, he's so busy, so I'll just come back later, I have work to be doing' said Sarah who was sick of waiting and being excluded from her daughter's life, she was also just sick of the project in general but if she gave up she would never see her Anya again. Sarah stands to leave as Rice opens Sutter's door and exits into the waiting room.

'Rachel could you get a file for me on…Wilson Fisk?' requested Zander as he began to shut the door again, he caught sight of Sarah and decided to have some fun making sure he closed the door behind him as he entered into the waiting room.

'Finally it seems that your 'pet' is starting to earn its keep' snarled Rice as he smiled at the woman.

'She is not my pet. Let me make this clear to you as well Zander as soon as I have my say I will see to it that all these plans are put to a stop' growled Sarah back angrily.

'I see where she gets her animal temper from, it's from her mother who got it from her father is my guess. Sarah one last thing don't fool yourself you haven't got a say anymore' laughed Zander as Sarah leaves the room.

'He couldn't know about my father, those files are confidential it must have been a random guess or a coincidence' thought Sarah to herself as she left leaving Zander and Rachel in the room alone.

'Zander I have been meaning to talk to you' said Sarah as she watched the man carefully. 'It's Henry, he's yours you can't ignore it. You know that it's nearly impossible for Martin to have children. I want you too see him, I don't want any money or you to own up I just want you too see him' pleaded Rachel.

'That child has nothing to do with me' said Zander as he tried to blow off Rachel which caused her to tear up and sniffle at his refusal to deal with the situation.

…

'Hey Anya' said Sarah as she entered X-23's room which was now not generally monitored 'I've come to see you and read to you' said Sarah as she opened up a book. X-23 just sat and smiled weakly and sighed.

'What's wrong dear?' asked Sarah as she sat beside her daughter who just rolled her shoulder away from the touch, a folder slides under the door and X-23 suddenly perks up and runs to the folder before she slices open the seal and excitedly reads the assignment.

Sarah gently wipes away her unseen tear, she couldn't help thinking that 'I don't seem to matter to anyone anymore, X-23 used to be so happy to see me but now all she seems happy about is killing and there is nothing I could do about it all I can do is sit back and watch my daughter be sent out to kill and kill again.' 'I love you' said Sarah as she exited the room but no reply came, X-23 sat on her bed reading the new assignment she was being sent on.

…

The years passed and X-23 was assigned to kill a variety of targets around the world: dictators, royalty, godfathers, and drug lords. On these missions, she uses her claws, firearms and disguises to complete the assigned kill.

…

'Zander for god sake, it's Henry's birthday on Friday and you will come and see him if you don't…I'll…I've been thinking of telling Martin about us and who Henry's real father is' said Rachel as she thought about coming clean about their old affair that spawned her son who she had pretended was her husband.

Zander grabs Rachel by the throat and slams her roughly against the wall and brings his face close to hers as he tightens his grip and she chokes. 'Let me make his clear to you Rachel, you will tell Martin nothing about what we did, you were just any port in a storm, I hadn't been out of the base in a long time and I needed something. You should have known that you were too old and ugly to be anything more, if I had known that your little monster would come out of it I would have worn protection' growled Zander as he tightened his grip 'as long as you keep your mouth shut everything will be just fine if you do however..' said Zander as he tightened his grip more.

…

Sarah is in her office looking at a photo of her niece Megan, she is a beautiful little girl with long blonde hair and freckles dotted around her face.

'Dr Kinney?' came a voice as there was a knock on the door, she quickly puts the photo in the draw as her office door opens. It was Kevin he wasn't a bad kid, he had been with the project for about four years and it was his first job out of college, he did basic lab work but Sarah loved having him around but only in a friendly way because he supported her 100 in her moral decisions and didn't like what had been happening to X-23, she had been such a sweet girl when he started and now she had changed. 'I just thought I'd tell you that Rice is going with X-23 on her next mission, it's just a little strange that's all thought you might be interested.' Sarah is interested as she gets up and practically runs to the prep room.

'What is going on?' asked Sarah as she enters the prep room, swinging the doors open and coming face to face with Rice who was finishing to load his last gun before placing it in his holster.

'Nothing to do with you' laughed Zander 'you don't have any power or security clearance here if you have a problem talk to Sutter.'

'I'm jus wondering why you need to go when X-23 has been successful on every mission you've sent her on over these three long years, completed them all in the set time limit and never missed a collection point..

…

An hour later X-23 slid down the wire past the red sensors, she had just been dropped on a roof slashed her way through guards in a corridor and burst open an elevator shaft before she began to slide down the wire. She lands on the floor in the sub basement and slashed through the door. She comes face to face withfour guards but distracts them brilliantly with a smoke grenade.

'Where are you Adam?' yells one of the guards to another his only reply is 'Snikt' before a claw slashes his throat, the remaining guards meet the same fate. X-23 jumps in the air and uses her claws to get a grip on the wall before breaking through into the air conditioning and sliding along it to the room she was looking for. Mr Lower was the head of a multi-billion dollar weapons company and it was her job to kill him. It ended quickly with one shot from her silenced pistol. The mission was a complete success, X-23 makes her way quickly and easily to the roof where she checks her watch, she has completed her objective and has five minutes remaining before the arranged rendezvous which is a couple of minutes away.

'Time is up were leaving' ordered Rice who was sitting in the back of the heli-plane while he checked his watch.

'Sir we still have over two minutes' said one soldier who was then backed by his nodding companions. Rice slowly shakes his head and smiles as he grabs his guns from their holsters and opens fire killing the three soldiers splattering their blood across the plane before he leaps forward and places the gun to the pilots head.

'We aborted the mission when X-23 didn't make it to the rendezvous is that understood soldier?' asks Rice as the heli-plane begins to take off.

X-23 runs through the field towards the transport, she leaps through the last row of bushes and is within sight of the transport as operatives from Hydra (the complex where Mr Lower was belonged to HYDRA as he was there for a meeting with a high ranking HYDRA executive). The operatives shoot at her but so far she has amazingly thanks to her agility avoided the bullets. The transport is clear of the ground and rising fast as X-23 gets to the point where it had been, she could only watch as the back door opened to reveal Zander standing there.

'Good bye X-23, I hope your death is as painful as you made my life and you rot in hell' yelled Zander as he threw his father's dog tags down to the girl who caught them. She looks at them, bewildered for a brief moment. The momentary distraction allows the HYDRA to catch up with her as they hit her with a bullet and quickly surround her gun sights trained on her vital organs.

X-23 takes one last look at the chopper and Zander who was smiling evilly. She let out an animal like roar and popped all of her claws before looking at the soldiers around her. The team take what seems like a joint breath as they all breathed in at the same time before opening fire, the gun shots and the screams of pain ring through the fields, even Zander in his chopper can hear them and smiles happily at what had just taken place.

The End


End file.
